JAGNCIS LA
by Lacey99
Summary: Just a short story of how Harm and Mac could have been written for their return...


Just a short story of how I would have written Harm and Mac for their return...

**Los Angeles, 2019**

Mac walked into the restaurant. A waiter walked to meet her. Mac motioned for the table where her old friend sat and smiled politely to the waiter. It was a coincidence that she had been in town at all. She had been scheduled to fly back later that day but when Hetty called she'd rescheduled the flight for the day after.

Mac walked up to the table. "Hetty, it's so good to see you."

Hetty smiled cleverly. "You too my friend. Please, you must sit."

Mac chuckled and sat down. Hetty and she went far back, to her time in Kosovo. Their paths had crossed every now and then through the years.

"How are you?" Hetty wondered. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," Mac offered a sincere smile. She had always appreciated Hetty. The older woman was witty and resourceful and she had learned a lot about being a female in a male-dominated environment from her. "I'm good."

"Still with the State Department, and you've built quite a career for yourself," Hetty chuckled. "Not surprising."

"Life is good," Mac smiled. "How about you?"

"Aside from getting old…" Hetty smiled. "I can't complain."

"Good to hear," Mac said.

"And how is the family. I talked with Captain Rabb, he looked good out at sea," Hetty commented.

"The family is good. Julia just turned eleven. Mattie is a Lieutenant, stationed at Pensacola. Harm is an XO, as you know," Mac sipped her tea.

"I'm not sure the XO was pleased that I got his wife involved in this," Hettie admitted. "It was hard to read his reaction, but I detected a slight skepticism."

Mac smiled. "I'm sure it was just unexpected."

"Our guest has arrived," Hetty followed a man with her eyes.

"That's Yashnikov's mistress," Mac commented. "From what I hear he has exotic sexual tastes."

Hetty chuckled. "Wonderful. Would you introduce us?"

"My pleasure," Mac started to stand.

**NCIS LA Headquarters**

Mac was impressed by the facilities. The technical operator Eric Beale connected them to the USS Allegiance and Mac could see Harm on the bridge of the ship. They tried to speak a few times each week, sometimes even on skype. Mostly there were emails back and forth between them in the months they were apart. It was a hard life, the separation taking its toll on their marriage. But they managed, being independent people, and having an eleven-year-old that depended on them, kept them together.

"Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Rabb," Eric introduced them.

"Hello gentlemen," Mac said.

"Agents Hanna and Callen," Hanna introduced.

"Hetty speaks very highly of the both of you," Mac's eyes found Harm's. "XO, it's good to see you."

Harm smiled. "You look great," he noticed the curious look given by Hanna and Callen.

"Rabb and Rabb?" Callen was curious.

"The Colonel and I are married," Harm explained. "We also worked together for nine years at JAG in Washington."

Hanna and Callen nodded. "So, what do you got?" Hanna wondered.

Tearing her eyes away from her husband she focused on the two other men. "I spoke to the CIA and…"

"They denied any knowledge of Sabatino's operation," Callen assumed.

"As expected, " Mac confirmed.

Agent Hanna and Callen were called away from the screen, leaving Harm alone. "You're a sight for sore eyes," he said quietly.

"You look good, Harm. Life at sea suits you," Mac smiled. "Julia would be very upset if she knew I was speaking with you like this."

Harm nodded and smirked. "It's been crazy here, but I'll call her."

Mac nodded. "Good."

**One week later**

Mac finished loading the dishwasher and closed it. She looked out the window and saw Julia in the garden with the dog. Mac turned the dishwasher on and walked into the living room, crossed it and walked out on the porch, rounding it to the back of the house.

"Did you finish your homework?" she wondered.

"Yes, ma'am," Julia patted the golden retrievers head and they both walked up on the porch. "Can I call Dad?"

"He promised to call when he got a chance. It's been so busy out there over the last week," Mac put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

Julia thought about it. "Maybe a hike?"

"We can do that," Mac smiled. "Maybe Uncle Matt will come too."

"I'll call and ask," Julia smiled and headed inside.

Mac heard a loud shriek from the inside and she ran after her daughter, the dog following behind. In the middle of their living room, her husband stood hugging Julia. "Harm?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her and smiled. "I'm home."

Mac walked over and embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

Harm moved an arm around her too. "I decided to take my mid-tour leave and see my girls'."

Their lips met in a kiss. "I can't believe you're here," she said.

"Believe it," he let her go and focused on their daughter. "You've grown."

"I know," Julia smiled widely. "How long can you stay?"

"Just for a week," he hugged her again. "It's good to see you, princess."

Mac looked lovingly at them. Their beautiful four percent miracle was glowing with happiness.

**Later**

Harm walked into the master bedroom and dropped his seabag on the floor. He looked around and smiled when he noticed his wife in the doorway of their bathroom.

"Did she finally fall asleep?" Mac wondered.

"No, but she promised she would. I had to tell a few stories from the ship," he chuckled. "She's so great. You're doing an amazing job with her."

"Thanks," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "I can't believe you're here. I wasn't expecting…"

"Disappointed?" he asked.

"Not at all, just really happy to see you alive and well," she moved into his waiting arms.

After the excitement during a few days the previous week, seeing each other and touching each other was what they needed. It left the sated and with their hearts repaired again.

"I was so scared," she kissed up his chest, before landing a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Yeah, it was exciting enough," he cupped her face. "God, you're beautiful." She was his soulmate, his everything, and being apart from her was the hardest thing. When he was home he was there one hundred percent for them. It was the way it had to be. They hadn't talked about what would happen if he got his own ship to command. With him turning his back on the JAG position fourteen years ago, he was lucky he was still in. The chance was that they'd cap his career at XO, maybe he'd get to command a ship. Most likely he would never become an Admiral. He didn't care because he was right where he wanted to be.

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye in a week," she let out a sigh. "It's too soon."

"We have to make the week count like we always do," he kissed her softly, letting it linger. "I'll always come back to you, you know that."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I just miss you."

"I miss you too," he smiled. "But you have your career, and I have mine. We have a perfect baby," he chuckled. "Well, maybe not a baby anymore."

She nodded. "For now, we have to be happy with the time we have together."

"I love you, Sarah," he kissed her deeply. "Always know that."

"I love you too," she rubbed her nose to his. "Always."


End file.
